In reactors for loading a carrier medium with hydrogen and/or unloading it therefrom, firstly adequate heat transfer from or to a catalyst and also very substantially unhindered release of hydrogen gas separated from the carrier medium requires. These boundary conditions result in sometimes contradictory demands on a reactor apparatus.